A Kiss At The Ferris Wheel
by Sherri3555
Summary: Birthday fic for myself! Sirius and Regulus decide to attend a summer festival and share a sweet kiss on the ferris wheel. Warnings: incest, slash, slight cursing


**Happy birthday to me—my birthday, a Monday that I dread because of my crappy classes, tiredness from waking up at six and crabbiness after I received a pile of homework. Bright side: my school is hosting some fun activities starting this week! :3**

 **Note: Muggle!AU, set in the USA, summer-festival themed, slash, incest, blackcest, slight cursing**

 **Pairing: Sirius/Regulus**

* * *

Sometimes, it's good to do something with your siblings.

I get it, sometimes siblings can be annoying. I have an older brother myself and he's such a toerag sometimes—always talking back to our parents, pranking other students (and sometimes teachers too! The nerves of that boy!) and bullying a classmate of theirs. I could not hate him enough!

But like I said, sometimes, it's good to do something with them—no matter how annoying they can be.

Sirius invited me to go to a summer festival with him, which I declined at first.

First off, I'm a Black. In my family, we rarely go outside so we can avoid being around "common, pathetic bugs", as my mother said. The only times we go outside is to visit our relatives or because we were invited to some rich family's party.

Of course, somehow, my brother convinced me to come using his silver tongue.

"Reggie!" Sirius yelled before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a line for a ferris wheel.

"W-Woah, why are you so excited all of the sudden?" I asked impatiently. 'I really wish I could leave,' I thought.

"It's a ferris wheel, duh! I want to be in line as soon as possible!" Sirius answered quickly before he turned to stare at the ferris wheel. I had to admit, it was a cute little ferris wheel. It was a clean white color with at least twelve cars, all of them the color of either aqua or orange. Below the ferris wheel, I saw ballons surrounding the gates that prevented the people in line from breaking down the ferris wheel. The line wasn't that long at the front of us, but when I glanced behind us, there was about twenty people already behind us in only a few minutes!

'Weird,' I thought to myself and brushed Sirius's hand off my wrist. 'Why are there so many people here? It's just a ferris wheel...'

Sure, it was cute, but what's so cool about a wheel carrying you more than fifty feet in the air? Okay, I'm starting to see your point...

"You look unsatisfied," Sirius pointed out, with his usual grin still on his face.

I blushed. Did my face just unintentionally expressed my thoughts? "Well, I was just wondering why people think that ferris wheels are fun."

Sirius chuckled. "Because it's awesome, trust me! James and I have been on a ferris wheel plenty of times. But what's even better is the roller-coasters!" Sirius pointed at a track that raised high in the sky. Just then, a line of connected carts came and dashed through. I jumped in surprise.

"What the hell is that!?"

"O-M-G, you aren't serious, are you!?" Sirius gawked and stared at me like I had three heads. "You really don't know what a roller-coaster is?"

I blushed and felt dumb. "It's not my fault that I don't go out much! You know Mother gets mad if I go anywhere without her permission!"

Sirius's eyebrows arched in slight irritation. "Tsk," he scoffed, "that's Mom for you—a crazy animal. You're thirteen for fuck's sake, I think you're old enough to make your own decisions and go do things without Mom's permission. Hell, I did that and look at me now!" He gestured at his face and gave me his signature smirk.

"All I see is an idiot," I stated dully.

"Aw, why did I have to be stuck with a snarky brother?" Sirius groaned before he laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder, which I quickly shoved off. "At least God was nice enough to give me a cute brother…"

"Cute brother!? Hell no, 'cute' is used to describe a girl, not a man!" I protested.

"Psh, yeah, you're a ' _man'_ ," Sirius looked away with a big smile on his face.

After what took about ten minutes (which went by fast because Sirius and I were busy talking about why I'm considered "cute"), it was finally time for us to get on the ride. We chose an orange car and got inside. The carts had huge windows on the sides and the area we were facing, so it was cool to see the summer night sky being lit with tiny stars that people would usually miss.

"Hey Reggie," Sirius asked with an oddly serious face as the ferris wheel began to move, "have you ever had your first...your fi-first kiss?"

I shook my head, but I couldn't help but think of how strange that stutter was. Sirius was never the type to stutter unless he was nervous, which he rarely was, so it was strange to see the confident Sirius Black stutter.

But then again, Sirius Black doesn't usually interact with his younger brother either so I guess I should've known.

"That's good," Sirius said and closed his eyes like he was relieved. Why would he be so relieved about that?

"You're so weird," I smiled and laughed. Sirius opened one eye lazily and smiled back with his usual goofy grin.

"But all jokes aside, how do you feel about… I dunno, a boy kissing you?" he asked.

I blinked. "Well, I wouldn't mind. As long as he's someone I like. Why are you asking me this stuff?"

He ignored my question and continued. "Do you like me?"

"...You want to kiss me?"

Sirius blushed and looked away. He stayed silent for a few minutes before he turned back to me and nodded.

"I-I get it if you are disgusted with me, and we could just...not talk until this is over. I could take you home and we won't have to talk about anything again, if that's what you would like. I'm sorry, Regulus. I can't control-"

I leaned in and kissed him—right on the lips. It wasn't like a French kiss or anything, just a simple kiss with lots of love. After a few seconds, I broke the kiss and blushed a deep shade of red.

"That's-you just-I mean-uhh…" Sirius stammered.

I stuck my tongue out in a teasing manner and patted him on the back. "Ah, I'm okay with it. I mean, it sort of runs in the family, doesn't it?"

Yeah, we have incest in our family. We're _that_ old-fashioned.

"Yeah…" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I just want to tell you that I-I lo-"

Just then, a loud _boom_ could be heard. I looked out at the window in front of us and stared in awe at the sight of a fading firework in the night sky.

"Amazing!" I yelled as more fireworks shot into the air.

I didn't even notice the pouting Sirius Black next to me, muttering "cock-block" at the fireworks.

* * *

 **This story was set in the USA cause I dunno if they host summer festivals like we do in the US (junk food, rides and fireworks—bamn, a festival!). I don't know if there is like, a tradition or something and I'm way too lazy to search it up cause I'm on a tight schedule (I'm writing this in May twenty-nineth, actually) when it comes to catching up on things I need to update.**

 **"Summer Festival" - The two brothers have a wonderful time at the summer festival together. (June 6: Sherri's Birthday—Sirius/Regulus)**

 **—Sherri3555**


End file.
